The invention relates to a connection module for telecommunications and data technology.
EP 0 304 393 B1 discloses an apparatus for holding connection strips which use remote-control technology, comprising a mounting frame, at least one connection strip arranged on said mounting frame and at least one connecting element, the mounting frame being formed from at least one round rod mounted in a frame part, and the connection strip having an arched snap element as the connecting element which can be latched onto the round rod and can be displaced on the round rod. In this case, the connection strip preferably has two such connecting elements which are then each latched onto a round rod. Furthermore, the arched attachments of the connection strip preferably surround the round rod at an angle of more than 180°. The connection strip comprises an upper and a lower part, the two arched attachments being integrally formed on the housing lower part. The contacts inserted in the upper part are preferably in the form of insulation-piercing contacts. WO 01/97339 A1 discloses a distributor connection module for telecommunications and data technology, comprising a housing, in which input and output contacts are arranged such that they are accessible from the outside for the purpose of connecting lines and wires, the housing being formed with a cavity, in which functional elements are arranged between the input and output contacts. In this case, the functional elements are arranged on at least one printed circuit board which is supported in the housing. Furthermore, an embodiment is disclosed in which the input and output contacts are arranged on opposing end faces of the housing. Grounding lines on the printed circuit board are formed by at least one annular or forked contact such that they are accessible from the outside, it being possible for the annular or forked contacts to be electrically and mechanically connected to round rods.
In addition to the round rods described, further cross-sectional shapes are also possible, such as, for example, hexagonal, oval or else square or rectangular shapes, pivoting no longer being possible in the latter cases.